A Torrrid Love Afair
by sweetxlovelyxdeath
Summary: its about Draco's little sister Druella and her stuggles with being a malfoy and wanting something more....rated M for future scenes containing sexuality and a little bit of violence. Also may contain slash.


[ a/n I don't know own the characters/ setting/ everything else J.K Rowling created

Standing in front of a mirror, on the out side I see cold silvery blue eye and straight blonde hair that matches the rest of my family. On the inside, a terrified young girl who just wants to be perfect.Yes it's true, I am a Malfoy, but unlike most, I am not proud of it. My parents, Lucius and Narcissa named me after my grandmother Druella, who was an unbelievably powerful witch with a heart as cold as stone. Perfection runs in my family, and as much as I wish to make my parents proud, perfect is just not who I am, or can be. I do not follow the dark Lord, nor do I reject him. I'm constantly torn between what my family believes is right and what I feel is right. Even though my family isn't the best in the world I still love them to death, especially my father. No matter what he has always treated me like a princess, along with my older brother Draco who was my best and only friend growing up. Unfortunately we grew apart once I started at Hogwarts.

I remember my first day at Hogwarts, like every other eleven year old I was both terrified and excited. Draco, who is a year older, had spent the summer telling me about all his exciting adventures, and how he planned to beat up 'the boy who lived'. I knew all about Harry Potter, well I knew truth mixed with rumor. At the time, being raised by followers of the dark lord had led me to believe that Harry Potter was a horrible, despicable wizard, but my experiences at Hogwarts led me to believe otherwise. Getting on the train and leaving my parents behind was definitely difficult, I had never really left them for much longer than a few nights. Draco had always teased me and called me 'mommy's girl', but we both knew he was just as much a 'daddy's boy'.

After a long hug goodbye, I separated myself from my mother and followed Draco on the train. He had already joined up with his 'friends' or 'minions, as I liked to call them. I can honestly say I've never been a fan of Vincent or Gregory, so I tried to find an empty compartment. The closest I came was a compartment with one girl in it, a small redhead the same age as me. Her name was Virginia Weasley, she insisted I call her Ginny, and insisted she call me Dru. I didn't know it then, but she would become my closest and most loved friend in my life. We talked and got to know each other, she told me of her seven brothers, five of which were still attending Hogwarts. I had herd Draco talk about the Weasley family with my dad before and was leery about telling Ginny who I really was. Eventually I shared my background with her but only because she promised not to judge me on it or tell anyone.

Just as I was starting to get comfortable with my surroundings on the train we arrived at the castle and the butterflies in my stomach woke up. Sailing across the lake with Ginny, walking up the stairs of the castle and entering the dining hall were all such a blur, all I could think about was getting sorted in front of everyone. I could tell Ginny was just as nervous as me, we both stood there watching the rest of the first years get sorted. Then it was her turn, and of course she was put in Gryffindor just like the rest of her family. When it was my turn I knew as much as I wanted to be put in Gryffindor I would end up in Slytherin with my brother. As I walked to the table I could see Draco clapping looking very proud.

The dinner was amazing, but the Slytherin table was boring and lonely. I kept looking over at the Gryffindor table wondering weather or not Ginny still wanted to be friends, I scanned the rest of the people at her table and that's when I saw him, the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. I had to know who he was, Draco was busy with his goons, so I got up and walked across the hall. Ginny looked up at me and smiled; she moved over to make room for me. It was relieving to know she still wanted to be friends, since I didn't really have any others yet. She introduced me to her twin brothers Fred and George, her eldest brother Percy, a girl named Hermione, and a boy named Neville. Her other brother Ron and Harry Potter were missing at the time. Once everyone was busy in conversation with each other I leaned over and whispered to Ginny "Do you know who that boy is?"

"Which one?" Ginny Ask.

"Darkish hair, accent, really cute face" I whispered back. It felt so nice to be girly, Draco had been my only other friend and I couldn't exactly talk like this with him.

"That's Oliver Wood; he's our Quidditch team captain". Oliver Wood, It was only the first day and I had already developed a crush, one that would last quite some time.

For the most part my first year at Hogwarts was fairly typical. I spent most of my time with Ginny, even though we were in different houses we still managed to become inseparable. We would sneak out after dark to watch the stars and talk. She had developed a crush Harry Potter just as strong as mine for Oliver Wood. We always had so much fun going to Quidditch games together, and the best part was that no one noticed I was cheering for the wrong house. I remember the first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game of the year, I was so worried Draco would notice me, but thanks to the cursed bludger he had other things to worry about. I hate to admit it but I was more worried about Oliver falling off his broom than Draco's fall. Deep down I knew Draco was fine and would only be a drama queen.

I was doing great in most of my classes. Potions was my best, and though most hated him, Professor Snape was my favorite. I also took a great likening to Transfigurations, especially the idea of Animagi transformation. Ginny was the only person I confessed my desire to become an animagus to. My goal was to perfect it by the end of my second year.

Ginny was my escape from all the drama and rumors in school. Since the attacks started there had been many rumors about the chamber of secrets and the heir of Slytherin, most of them had something to do with my brother. Even I wasn't sure if he had anything to with it or not, and I was afraid to ask him. Lying in the grass by the lake we talked for hours.

One afternoon Ginny seamed rather upset; I thought it was because of Harry being accused of the attacks due to him being a Parseltongue. I could tell she wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth whenever she looked over at me. Finally I sat and up looked at her "Girl, just tell me what's wrong"

That's when she burst into tears. I held her close to me, and rubbed her back. Between her sobs all I could make out was "sleep walk" and "diary". I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me, all I knew was she was terrified. Once she calmed down a bit she told me she was too afraid to sleep alone, and didn't trust anyone else to keep her safe. With my arms still around her we worked out a plan to sneak me into the Gryffindor common room.I went back to the Slytherin dungeon to change into my pajamas. Draco was sitting on the couch by the fire with 'the goons'. He turned to look at me, "Where have you been?"

I lied and said "the Library", he could tell I was lying but let it pass. I crossed the room quickly and headed to the girls dormitory. I changed into sleep pants and lose t-shirt and threw my clock around me. Draco gave me a funny as I passed him again to leave "I forgot something" I murmured as I quickly left. I met Ginny at the girl's lavatory and she led me hand in hand to then Gryffindor common room. It was warm and comforting, unlike the Slytherin one which always made me feel cold. We sat down on a couch with her brother Ron and Harry who were deep in a game of Wizard's Chess. I was nervous, so many things could happen if I were caught, how could I explain it to my father? I was risking this for Ginny, and she was worth it.

I looked up and saw him, Oliver Wood, heading this way. I felt light headed and my stomach was in knots, surely he would know I wasn't a Gryffindor. I smiled slightly at him, but he ignored it and turned to talk to Harry. My heart sank; he had no idea who I was. Ginny noticed my disappointment and suggested we go to bed. She pulled the curtains around her four poster bed so no one would notice me. We both crawled under the covers and cuddled close to each other. I kissed her on the cheek and whispered "goodnight".

That was our friendship; and it only grew stronger through out the year. When the news reached me that she had been kidnapped, I lost it. As much as I wanted to join Harry and Ron (who I had become more comfortable with) in the Gryffindor common room, I knew Draco would be looking for me. I sat on my bed in tears; I was so scared for her. I herd someone enter the dormitory but I ignored them and buried my face in my pillow.

"Dru…" I felt my brother sit down next to me on the bed. I didn't say anything; I just sat up and put my arms around him. "You don't have to be scared, Im here" he whispered. He thought I was afraid for myself, he still didn't accept my friendship with Ginny. I rolled over to face him.

"Draco, she's my best friend, as much as you hate, it's true". I didn't mean to yell, emotion just overcame me. I wiped my eyes and sat up "I need to find her"

"She'll be fine" Draco whisperd.

"FINE? Can't you read? HER SKELETON WILL LIE FOREVER!" My eyes burnt as more tears poured from them. "What if it were me Draco?" I whispered.

"You know I would do everything I could to save you, and don't you think Potter and Weasley are doing that exact thing?". I cuddled into Draco and cried, what else could I do? I knew Ron and Harry would try to save her, but I had little hope that they would succeed.


End file.
